Demonio
by BloodyKnight23
Summary: A boy who became a hybrid grimm and lost in the woods. Only to be recuited by Ozpin giving the boy a chance to aid and find what happen to the young man. Will Jaune be able to know what happen or would ever be in beast as he is.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. This is BloodyKnight23 to say welcome for new story. As before I don't own rwby nor elsword. Hope you enjoy it. The story shall be much different to Guardian Light. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: Meeting a demon

Meeting people in person in the middle of the night is consider more interesting than paperwork. Ozpin, headmaster of an academy known as Beacon was that type of person. He was taking a stroll in Vale only to receive a call from the police department. Upon entering he see his assistance Glynda Goodwitch as well the chief of police Church.

Apparently there was another robbery of dust by the infamous crook Roman Torchwick. However the time the heist was intervened by a young girl who wore black and red, wielding a scythe that was bigger than her own height. Both Ozpin and Glynda enter the room that reveal to be a young girl.

The headmaster and the girl now known as Ruby Rose were talking about her skills that she was train by her, uncle Qrow. After asking about her training he ask her of who he is and ask if she want to be in beacon. She immediately said yes to which he obliged. After the chat Ruby wave them goodbye leaving only Ozpin and Glynda by the police station.

"Sir, I believe it was reckless of you to let a girl who is younger to be in Beacon." She inform as the headmaster kept his eyes close.

""I'm aware Glynda, but do keep in mind that she shows great talent despite her age." He answer as the headmistress kept doubting look. "Trust me Glynda, she may help us then we realize." He reassured as she nodded.

"Excuse me sir." Church said catching the two attention. "Before you leave their something i would to tell you. This maybe interest for you to see..."

"Hmm." Ozpin hum as Church began telling them.

As Glynda and Ozpin were inside the bullhead Ozpin became curious to what Church told them. That recently the people who came from other regions began telling about a humanoid grimm was aiding the them by eliminating other grimm so they can head to Vale with ease. No one couldn't described his appearance with the exception of a male, baring white hair as well no pupil in his eyes which gives off a radiant blue fire instead. They also stated that he fight with his bare hands but know well to fight. Whoever this being is he can tell this being is good . But their one thing for sure he would gladly accept the being to his aid.

As the headmaster close his eyes trying to solve what this being is. Both he and Glynda heard the speaker from the pilot began turning on. "Sir, grimm are coming towards the plane." Not wasting time Glynda and Ozpin open the hatch to get ready for the assault.

Just as they open the hatch both became rather shock. A series beowulf's were being thrown into the air. Glynda bolted towards the pilot. "Take us to a landing zone we need to investigate." She ordered as the pilot nodded and began descending to ground. While the bullhead was trying the land, Ozpin leaped out to investigate himself.

"Ozpin!" Glynda shouted as he kept going to the ground.

Upon landing Ozpin headed toward the direction. After a minute or two he witnesses it first hand. Looking from distance he witnessing the shadowy person standing alone holding a beowulf by the back of its neck. It was the description that Church explain from the people.

A shadow silhouette that is similar to a young man whose eyes are blue as his hair purely white. Looking further of his appearance he see his clothing being torn and shredded despite being pure black. But what catch him was that it feature demon like horns to side of his head as if he was a demon itself.

Ozpin took one step but as he did the being looked at him as if both were looking straight in the eyes. The being let go, as the beowulf began to disappear. He began walking toward the headmaster, but as he did Ozpin began to looked at to his waist and immediately recognize it.

Just as the thing walked a bit more closer to the headmaster a purple like energy caught it in a hold and prevented him from moving forward.

"Sir are you alright." Glynda ask as she finally reach him, keeping her arm and crop out holding the grimm boy from coming closer.

"Yes, I'm fine also would you kindly release him." He said shocking her. "But sir you do realize that this being would strike you down." She informed as the headmaster shook his head.

"If he did he wouldn't be able to. Now please Glynda let him go." He said once more at calm demeanor. Having a strict looking, sigh and let go as Ozpin walking towards the being.

"You can understand me. Can you not?" Ozpin ask looking for his response.

"Yes.." The being responded shocking Glynda but Ozpin kept a calm look. "Then may I ask what is your name.?

He looked at him then towards Glynda for a second then back to him. "Jaune.. Arc.."

'An Arc, now this is rather surprising but why is an Arc here. of all places.' Thinking back he remember Arthur Arc and his family left Beacon and make village but made him wonder what happen.

"Jaune Arc, rather nice name. May I ask why are you here by yourself?"

"..." He stayed quiet as he look down as if shy. "Helping..."

"Helping? As in helping the people from those grimm?" He ask as Jaune nodded. "May I ask how long have you been doing this?" This time Jaune shook.

But before anymore question Jaune began sniffing making the two looked confuse but he turned around, bending his knees down as well having his hands spread out as if they were claws.

An ursa major came out of the woods and spotted the three. It roar at the them to which Jaune bolted toward it. Just as Glynda was about to assist him, Ozpin intervene her by stopping her from raising her hand.

"Sir, he can't face an ursa by himself!" She look at him as Ozpin kept a calm demeanor. "You might be right it but it would seem he knows what he's doing."

Once Jaune got in front of the ursa it immediately stand on and raise its paw to the side only for him to do a frontflip followed by an downward axe kick. After the kick Jaune immediately did the same as the beast but upward making it look wail of pain.

Glynda was rather surprise that he not only did a strong kick but also a slash like that actually went through the beast skin. As for Ozpin he was beginning to get more curious about the young man capabilities.

The ursa grew enraged at Jaune. It move it paw once to hit the side to which Jaune decided to mimic the beast assault by tightening his fist and punch the Ursa as it does with his paw. Once both collided their strike it made a small shockwave that pushed each other back. At the distance both looked as ready to fight once more only to see Jaune immediately in front of it and began to do an endless amount of punches to its gut. Each of the blow gave it pain began to grow more and more making it go on the defensive side.

Meanwhile Ozpin was rather amaze to see Jaune fight with both strength and speed. Glynda however thought it was bit reckless with his attack as well being close but must admit that Jaune is capable of holding himself against the ursa.

Out of desperation the beast raise both it paws and slammed it to the ground causing to make the ground to become a somewhat big dust cloud. The cloud of dust vanish rather short but as it did Jaune was gone.

Unsure where he go the Ursa scream once more as if it won but as cut off as Jaune came from sky and pierce its back going through some the bones it bare with both of his arms. The ursa scream in pain as it tries to get Jaune off but to no effort.

As the ursa kept moving the more it kept going the more the ursa strength was losing. Deciding to finish it faster Jaune remove one of hands and slash its head, decapitating the beast. After the fight what he did completely caught them off guard. They see him open his mouth to which bare razor sharp teeth and began eating the ursa.

As he began eating the remain the teachers reactions were mix. Glynda was horrified that Jaune was eating a Grimm as if it was natural for him. As for Ozpin he was rather surprise of his skills of defeating a strong beast but also consuming it as they both looked they notice bits of bruises he gotten were being healed as he kept eating ursa. Deciding that he had enough he decides to ask that be his turn to surprise Glynda.

"Jaune would you like to be in Beacon?" He asked making him stop eating the remains as it began to vanish.

"Sir, are you sure it's safe for him to be in the academy? He doesn't seem to know much from now." She explain as Ozpin walked toward Jaune. As Jaune stand firm and stare at him straight in the eye.

"Young man while it's true we only meet shortly. I can tell you bare something that none has. The experience to fight grimm with ease, your sense are no ordinary ones as well the form you are now. I would be honored to have you in my academy. What do you say Jaune?" Ozpin said as he put out his hand.

Looking at the headmaster then towards Glynda. Jaune felt scared of agreeing but as he looked at the man eyes he notice that not once he lied. Not wanting to make him wait Jaune shook his hand. Upon doing it his appearance began to fade making them see what he truly looks.

The white hair and horns vanish and turn into a blonde. The dark skin now revert to his normal skin color as well showing clothing of grey torn coat and pants. Lastly his eyes reverted back and show one his eyes sapphire but the other eye reveal his scala being pitch black as the eye is deeper blue. The teachers were amazed to see Jaune appearance a young teen. But as they look at his coat closely they notice a logo that shocked them. On his clothing shown a M but the teachers knew the logo from. Merlot Industry.

"Jaune, mind explain where you got that?" Glynda ask to which Jaune looked confuse. The teen looked at his clothing than to them. Rather explaining Jaune motion his hand to them as if he wants them to follow.

"Sir.." Glynda spoke as Ozpin began walking leading her to follow. After walking in forest deeper parts of the forest the two adults were feeling uneasy as they notice Jaune stopped completely. Unsure why til they looked and were oustanded to what they witness. A facility that was hidden the woods somewhat covered in darkness from the trees themselves.

This gave Glynda some concern til Ozpin decides to speak up. "Glynda call Qrow I would like him to investigate the facility." She nodded as he looked at Jaune.

"Jaune it would be wise to follow us." Jaune nodded and followed the two back to the bullhead as the pilot was waiting patiently. As all three got on inside and the bullhead they were greeted to a sick Jaune.

"Jaune are you ok?" Glynda ask as he shook his head.

Before anyone could say another word Jaune face became partial green making the teachers knew what's coming. The next thing they knew Jaune began throwing up in the plan making both teacher wish they can get back to Beacon now than before.

Hope you enjoy the story. Tell me what you like, hate, comment the story.


	2. Chapter 2 Demon enters the school pt1

Chapter 2 Demon enter the school pt1

After a long trip the three finally came back to Beacon. As the hatch open both Ozpin and Glynda were the first to leave as they cover their nose.

"Ahh it's good to see you two once more."

The two were introduced by the other staff members of the academy. The first was middle aged man who is rather round who smiles despite his lips is covered by his mustache. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. Follow by pants as well olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. Next to him was a young man, with messy green hair. Wearing a disheveled white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. Follow by round glasses that appear to be wearing

"Indeed we didn't expect you two to be late what kept you two so long." The man next to the round man look curious.

"Well we found one more student who or rather two what will enter. One of them is in the bullhead though it would seem he can't handle vehicle's." Ozpin said as he pointed at. Them see Jaune crawling out before passing out.

"I would appreciate if you two can take him to the infirmary and let him rest for the night."

"Never fear Ozpin we will gladly assist him to the infirmary. Come along Barty time is wasting." The round man cheered as he began to walk to the pass out boy. Just as 'Bart' was about to follow Glynda stopped him.

"Also when morning come I would appreciate if you can get me some new clothes for him." She request as he nodded and help his friend carried the knocked out boy to the campus infirmary. She kept her gaze at Jaune for few second to Ozpin who was doing the same.

"Let's go hopefully we might find what happen to the young man as well his family." Ozpin said as both walk to the the clock tower knowing this mystery needs to be solved.

Upon arriving his office he pulled out his scroll and began looking to his contacts. After looking for few seconds he the person he needed. Qrow Branwen. He press call as Ozpin hears the scroll ringing.

*Riiing, Riiing, Riiing*

Just as he was about to hang up the person picked it up.

"Ozzie you know what time it is?" He announce having some slur in his words.

"Still drunk I see Qrow." He replied back not surprise from him.

"A little, what's up Ozzie?" he ask drinking once more from his flask.

"I need you to head and infiltrate an abandoned facility. I'm sending you the location where it is."

"Ok? Let me ask *hiccup* why?"

"The facility is from Merlot Industry. We also have a student who seems to escape from it. The student is an Arc." He explain not hearing anything from the other line for few seconds til herard once more.

"Alright I'll get on it." He hanged up giving him a relief sigh but knew it's not over.

"Now then let see if I can find anything about Jaune." He said as he began making calls.

As the headmaster was looking up info about Jaune. Glynda couldn't process of of the series of events that happen this night. She was already shocked enough as Ozpin recruited Ruby Rose despite being two years younger. But now he recruited an Arc. An Arc who was experimented from a friend to which both believed he was dead from Mount Glynn incident. Unsure what's happening for the boy, she knows that she has to keep an eye on him especially to his conditions.

(Infirmary, Morning)

Morning had come and Jaune felt odd. Ever Since being in the facility and forest, Jaune was use of sleeping at hard surface as well rough terrain. But this time felt different, he felt softness as he moves around. As much wanted to stay in he couldn't. The sound of something beeping every few seconds and the sun's light to his were annoying to him. Not wanting to hear the beep as well being blinded he sit up to see he's no longer in the woods nod plane.

"Where.. am I?" He looked not seeing he's no longer on the plane but in a room that has weird things around him. Before he could look around the sound of a door opening caught his attention. The room he's in was white but bare some colors or brown. But his curiosity came to a halt as he heard the door open and reveal to be the headmaster with a plate of nuggets.

"I see you're awake now." Ozpin said walking towards him. "You slept rather long skipping breakfast and now became lunch, hopefully this will fill you up." He gave the plate Jaune.

Looking at the meal Jaune wasn't sure if it's eatable. But once his stomach began growling he couldn't help but grabbed one. As he took his first bite and stop, Ozpin looked at the boy only to see him devouring the nuggets non-stop. After a few seconds the pile of of nuggets were no longer there.

"Seems you were very hungry I presume." He ask as Jaune nodded.

"Rarely found food. Kept eating monsters." Jaune said.

"Monster? Are referring to the grimm?"

"Grimm?" Jaune tilted his head. Answering his confusion Ozpin pulled out his scroll. With a few press if a button he show Jaune a picture of the ursa's and beowulf's.

"Do you mean these monsters, Jaune?" He ask as Jaune nodded. 'So he kept himself alive by eating the grimms in the area for a long time, impressive I must say.'

"Um.." Ozpin looked at the boy whose seem scared. "Your not gonna hurt me right?"

"No my boy I won't, though I would like to ask you something..?" He said as Jaune looked at him straight in the eye.

"What did you remember being in the facility?" Hearing those words Jaune expression looked down covering his face from his bangs.

"Pain... So much pain." Was all Jaune could say, his hands began to tremble but was stop as Ozpin place his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright my apologies for asking of such. Anyway I would like you to come with me."

"Where to..?"

"To my office. Now come along Mister Arc." Ozpin instructed as Jaune nodded and followed.

After leaving the infirmary Jaune was able to see the school. He became skeptical to see many students around his age. But he was more curious to see some who had some animal features.

'They're. different like me, right?' He thought to himself as he follow the headmaster til they reach their destination.

In front of the two was a building that was bigger than the other buildings Jaune seen.

"It's really big." Was all Jaune could say as he kept his gaze to the building.

"Yes it is. Come along young man."

Once more Ozpin lead to which the doors open spooking the the teen. Giving a silent chuckle the two enter to which the two doors close. Ozpin press a button to the top, with a quick shake the two began to head up.

The ride was short making Jaune wonder where they're heading til the doors open. What the boy saw was a desk which was in front of a clock that move it hands. With each step Jaune saw columns around it with some paintings but what caught his attention was the see through glass that show the gears moving.

"Where..?"

"You're in my office. Please have a seat, Glynda will come shortly. But til then I would like to discuss of you being in beacon." He said pulling out a chair for him to sit as he sat behind his desk.

"..Ok" Jaune sat down as he kept his gaze to his as he does the same.

"Let me explain. As before you'll be here for the next four years as a new student along with many others. But since the students won't be here for another week we'll use this time to teach you so you'll be easier for you to settle in." Ozpin explain but Jaune stayed quiet.

"While staying there a few things we can't ignore. The first one is that you can't you your last name."

Now being spooked, Jaune looked at the man who continues to speak.

"You see many speculated that the Arcs are gone from an incident of Mount Glynn. But if you are alive than a chance of your family is their as well. But this also lead the person who took you away. If he finds out you still exist then likely he'll try to capture you."

"No... not again.." Jaune said mumbling as he lowered his head, gripping to his knees with unease.

"You have no worry." Jaune looked up to see him giving a calm look.

"We won't let him get you which is also why we will change your last name."

"My last name.."

"Yes. While your name will still be Arc. You'll be address as Oum. We'll also be making some fake documents, just enough for them to be tricked, you understand."

"Jaune Oum." Looking at the headmaster as he now announce that would be his last name. "Ok."

"Thank you for understanding. I believe you want us to help you now."

"I want to.. find them.."

"Who are you referring to?"

"My.. sisters."

"Oh?"

"I have seven... I need to find them."

"And we will. A coworker of mine is heading to the facility as we speak to look for any information of your sister's location."

"Ok. Thank you."

After saying those words the two doors opens once more to see Glynda holding some clothing along with gauntlets.

"Good morning Jaune. I have got the clothing you asked for sir."

"Thank you Glynda." He said than looked at Jaune. "I had some of our faculty finding some clothing that fit you. Also since you fight with your bare hands these gauntlets should help you more."

"Thank you." Jaune took them and was amazed that the clothing was soft.

"Jaune I have a question.?" He looked back her. "You're able to speak like us with ease, as well able to understand us. How is that if you don't mind me asking."

"I- I don't remember who taught me." He looked down unsure as well.

"I see. Then it'll be best to get you ready."

"Ready?"

"Yes, you see the students will be coming rather soon. Since we didn't thought of recruiting other students..." She looked at Ozpin who drank his coffee then back to him. "It would be best for you to be at the auditorium with them. But first we need to cover your eye." She pointed to his right eye.

"My eye?"

"Indeed while its unique others won't think of that." The headmaster answer opening his drow and gives it to Glynda. "If you please."

"Of course." She went to the boy who stood still as she began putting the eye patch on his right eye.

Jaune felt scared as she came close to him but at the same time calm as he trust Ozpin words of being safe. Watching the teacher putting it on him he never realize that she gave a pleasant scent.

"There, can you still Jaune?" Glynda asked.

Now with one eye Jaune began testing vision and was still able to see. "Yes."

"Excellent then we must head off ok."

"Ok.." Just as he said those words the sound of a plane was landing. Looking at the view Jaune see more students coming out and heading to the entrance. "Are they..?"

"They are also students who will be attending that includes you. Best we head to auditorium ourselves.

"Ok." Jaune began putting on the gauntlets and gave the clothing back to Glynda. Just as she was about ask they notice Jaune opening a window til he jumped off.

Completely shock Glynda rushed to the window to see him using his gauntlets to slide down til he began leaping to others parts of the tower.

"Well then.." She turn around to see Ozpin giving a calm demeanor. "Guess we should be on our way to meet the new students."

Glynda sigh knowing that this will be one more thing she'll have to keep her eye on specifically the boy who jumps out.

*With Jaune*

As he leap to other opening gaps of the tower Jaune looked to find something to land till he spot a tree. With little effort he jumps once more and land on the tree with ease. Making sure no one saw him, he popped his head upside down to see. Thankfully none did.

"Umm." Or so he looked completely down to meet a girl. The girl was wearing a red cloak that blend with her black and red outfit. "Hi my name is Ruby Rose. What's your name?"

Hey everyone i'm truly sorry for not uploading storie. been way to long. Anyway here's chapter two of demonio. Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you like or dislike.


End file.
